Lovin' You
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: How did James and Lily have Harry and fall in love? Well...it's not quite a fairy tale but it did prove to both of them that they love one another.


**Lovin' You**

A.N: Re-doing this because I didn't quite like the original. Lol.

Chapter One: Beautiful Stranger 

It was quiet at the place when Lily Evans stepped into the place. Her hair was tied in a loose bun in a small attempt to keep it out of her face. She sighed as she sat in a seat. Her eyes scan the room for a moment before someone came to her and gave her a menu.

At the same time James Potter was talking with Remus Lupin who owned the restaurant. "I'm just a bit tired." James said as he waved away his friend's concerned. "Auror work takes a lot of time with Voldemort and all."

Remus shook his head as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of his friend. "You haven't even talk to Sirius since school let out."

James shrugged and left the kitchens. "I'll see you sometime later, sleep sounds good."

"If you get any!" Remus shouted at his friends back making him laugh. Remus shook his head and got up to talk with the head chef.

James eyes scanned the room and he felt something hit his gut. Out of all the people he wanted to see…no, he thought, it couldn't be her…could it?

She was alone. Her hair had tendrils falling in front of her face at time making her brush them away as she scanned the menu before her.

_Beautiful…_

James sucked in a breath and walked back into the kitchens. Remus looked up with confusion. "I thought you-"

"She's here," James, said in a hurry while cutting Remus off, "Lily Evans is in _your_ restaurant!"

"Breath," Remus said and James breathed in. "Is that why you've been acting nutty lately? Because you haven't seen Lily for so long?"

James grinned sheepishly but nodded all the same. Remus chuckled. "Well, go and say hi to her."

James scowled at his friend's stupidity. "Have you forgotten? Last time we met she hexed me!"

Remus grinned. "Still have the scar?"

"Focus, Lupin," James growled.

Remus grinned widened. "Sorry," He said not at all sounding sorry. "Well, what are you going to do then?"

James sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Remus shook his head and a waitress came in with Lily's order. "Jenny!" Remus said and she turned with a small smile.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" She asked as the order came.

"You know the lady sitting at table five?" Remus asked and Jenny nodded. "Good, good." Remus said nodding, "could I take that order?"

"Alright," Jenny said sighing, "that was my last part for tonight, see you in the morning."

"Get some sleep!" Remus shouted as she left to the back room.

James raised his head and looked at his friend confused. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Remus gave him the plate. "Go and serve her," Remus said with another grin.

James shook his head. "That won't work," James sighed. "Besides, I don't have the uniform."

Remus sighed and held the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Are you a wizard, or not?"

James laughed, embarrassed, "right." He said as he waved his wand. "The girl just makes me a bit crazy, you know?"

Remus nodded. "From the eight years I've known you…of course."

James rolled his eyes and left the kitchens. Now, she was staring out the window…either that or she was daydreaming. Bringing up some courage he walked to Lily's table.

Lily of course hadn't realized the food to arrive so quickly at a muggle restaurant. She was also surprised that her waitress was gone. Instead, there was a waiter with a charming smile. "Anything else?" He asked and Lily smiled.

"No, this is lovely. But, out of curiosity, how did you get it out so fast?"

His grin widened, "a magical secret."

She stared at his blue eyes and her smile grew. "Well," she said looking shy. "I really don't have company right now and there's not many people here-"

"You want my company?" He asked. Lily was surprised _he_ was surprised.

She nodded all the same, "if your boss won't mind of course."

"Him?" The man asked as he settled into his seat. "Course not," he said laughing slightly, "I was only filling in for a worker who had to leave early. His my best friend after all."

"How noble," she said as she drank her water. He shrugged but smiled all the same. "Not to be rude," Lily said as she pushed a tendril out of her face. "But, can I know your name?"

He lost his smile. "You don't remember me do you?" He asked looking chest fallen.

Lily smile softened. "I'm sorry," she said, "I probably do, but I'm knackered."

He shrugged again. "I could give you hints," he said with a mischievous smile.

She grinned. "All right," she said as she ate more of her food. "Go on then."

"I went to Hogwarts too." He said and she was caught off guard at that.

He gave her more clues and she was still lost. Lily leaned on the table and rested her head in her hands. "Couldn't you tell me who you are?" She asked.

He shook his head surprised she didn't get it when he said he was head boy. "Want to dance?" He asked getting up. "I should be able to start up the jukebox. Also, if you're scared of people watching it should matter…no one's here any more."

Lily looked around and glanced at the clock. "I didn't know it was so late." She awed as he placed out his hand. Her heart fluttered and she took his hand.

_Perfect…_

She smiled. He played something she never heard of. But it was soft and sweet. She closed her eyes when they were close and breathed him in. He smelled lovely. A mix of mints and after-shave caused her to get dizzy. She knew she wanted to do something she hadn't done in ages. Finally, that night she did.


End file.
